glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself, en español Exprésate, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Fue cantada por las chicas de New Directions. A su vez, es la primera canción donde Santana tiene un solo. Es la primera pista del CD de Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. La versión original pertenece a la cantante de pop Madonna, de su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Like a Prayer. Las chicas usan corsets con chaquetas al interpretar esta canción en el auditorio; su vestimenta y coreografía son muy similares a los de Madonna en su Blond Ambition Tour de 1990. Apesar de que es cantada por todas las chicas de New Directions, sólo Brittany no tiene solos. Letra Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Chicas: Don't go for second best baby-y-y-y--y Put your love to the test You know, you know, You've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold thumb Quinn: Fancy cars that go very fast You know they never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher groundMake you feel like a Queen on a throne Make him love you till you Can't come down Chicas: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Tina: Long stem roses Are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Santana: Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Rachel: You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own Chicas: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina y las Chicas: And when you're gone He might regret it Think about the love he once had Try to carry on, But he just won't get it 'Chicas: ' He'll be back on his knees So please Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Curiosidades *Aunque Quinn a esa altura de la temporada, estaba embarazada y se le notaba, durante esta presentacion no se le ve barriga.